A Psycho in Equestria
by grohiik
Summary: A secret that has been hidden from pony kind for centuries must be released by Twilight and her friends in order to stop a great evil from taking over Equestria. But can the mane six and some other friends calm this beast in order to get its help to protect Equestria? Rated M for gore and maybe clopfic in future. Reviews would be helpful.
1. Chapter 1 Beginings

Chapter 1: Beginings

_Equestria before Nightmare Moon's banishment_

"We did it sister. We finally captured and imprisoned him," Princess Celestia, now co-ruler of Equestria, told her sister Princess Luna as they looked at the prison carved into the crystal caverns hidden underneath the castle in Canterlot, the capitol of Equestria.

"Yes we have, he won't be able to kill any longer now that he's trapped in there." Luna said as she watched a shadow rise inside the cell through a slit in the one foot thick steel door. The shadow continued to grow taller into it stood taller then both of the ponies's looking in. It tried to move forward, towards the light coming through the small two inch by four inch slit, but was held back with the clinking sounds of chains. The shadow inside then screamed but not out of pain but in rage as it slammed what appeared to be a buzz saw blade attached to a two and a half foot long wooden handle wrapped in leather into the slit.

Both ponies jumped back as the saw blade started spinning sparking a maniacal laughter from the beast in the cell. They looked at each other and slowly made their way out of the caverns hoping to put all of what had transpired with that thing behind them which only sparked more screams of rage from the beast.

_Canterlot two years before the return of Nightmare Moon_

I heard voices approaching my cell, I grabbed the handle of my buzz axe and slowly moved into the beam of light coming from the slit. No one had visited us in a long time and we both wanted to kill we needed the blood to splash over us to keep us alive but with the chains imbedded in our skin and the door so far away all we could do is wait. Wait for a chance to escape, wait for a way out, and wait to kill the deserving until our blood lust was satiated. As the voices got closer I could start to hear the conversation going on outside and thanked god that Krieg was asleep and I was in control.

"But Princess why are we all the way down here I didn't even know these caverns existed," said a voice that sounded much too young to be one of the princesses that had shoved us in this rotten cell. At that thought Krieg stirred and a jet of pain went through our head as I calmed him down I heard another voice speak up that I recognized and one that infuriated me.

"Twilight Sparkle as my faithful student I implore you to trust me and just follow me, I have something to show you regarding Equestria's history that only a few ponies know about," said the voice that could only be the one that calls herself Princess Celestia. We know though that she is just Helios in disguise, sent to this world to control its sun.

"What do you mean something about Equestria's history that few ponies know about? And … whoa is that a metal door?" said the voice that must belong to the one know as Twilight Sparkle.

"Yes my student behind that door lays one of Equestria's greatest secrets, enemies, and one of its strongest allies," Princess Celestia stated.

"What do you mean? How many ponies are in that room?"

"There are no ponies in that room only a beast that could not be controlled and could not be put down. You may take a closer look if you wish but be warned do not put your face to close to the slit in the door, he can still hurt you" The Princess warned.

I had been listening to all of this and was laying perfectly still as a pair of deep purple eyes looked in to the cell at us, not seeing us they looked around the room frantically and moved closer and closer to the slit. When I thought they were close enough I jumped up suddenly and slammed the end of my buzz axe through the slit only to have it get caught on the edges centimeters away from my target. The young pony screamed and rushed away as we moaned over how close we were to getting blood on us again, how close we were to getting healed and escaping this infernal prison. The young pony outside was crying to Celestia and I heard her asking questions at the same time.

"What is that thing in there?"

"That my student is a human, a being that stands on two legs and has two appendages coming out of the top of it's torso that end in a 'hand' which is made to grip things. From what we have learned he originated on a distant planet called Earth and that he was sent here via some sort of long range teleportation device," was the Princesses reply.

"What was covering it's face, why was it shiny, does it have a face, and what where those bulges on its skin?" questioned Twilight.

"Yes he has a mask over it and that mask covers most of his face only his left eye is showing, the shiny part was a round metal breathing apparatus connected to where his mouth would be I think, and as for those bulges on his skin that is his muscles showing through his skin. On his home world his muscles are consider large even for an average human."

"What did it almost hit me with?" asked Twilight. I could hear her getting excited about the discovery of something knew as she was momentarily forgetting that I almost med her blind and even could have killed her.

"A weapon that has a saw blade at the end, his own personal design, he calls it a buzz axe."

"Ok why do you keep calling it 'he' like it was a pony or something?" Twilight wondered.

"Because my faithful student he is an actual being he can talk and think sort of like the rest of us"

"What?! Then who is it, I mean he, and why is he so important in Equestria's history but hidden from it, because I would have heard of him by now."

"His name is Dylan. When my sister Luna and I found him we must have only been around twenty or twenty five years old," The princess started "We were as questioning of him as he was of us, but eventually we grew to trust each other. He looked exactly the same as he does now. You see he is an immortal like me and my sister, but his immortality is different. Dylan had to be supplied with blood to keep up his life, even one drop could sustain him for centuries. It did not seem like a problem to us at first as he never asked for blood in the beginning and we never knew. Dylan quickly became friends with Luna and he would devote endless hours to keep her happy. I think he noticed how much attention I got and how much my little sister got overlooked. Eventually friendship became love for Luna but Dylan did not love her back, she was a sister to him. Before this became to much of an issue the Chaos Wars hit. Everything else was pushed to the side as we fought to free our world from Discord. This is where the blood became a problem for Dylan. All the time we had been together Dylan had been suppressing his other personality Krieg. Krieg lusts for blood and is a homicidal maniac that would stop at nothing to get more blood on him and in him. At first in the wars Dylan seemed to make a great ally when he would get hurt he would push through the pain and not stop tell his enemy's blood was spilt every where, and when the blood hit him he was cured of everything that ailed him whether it be a cold or a spear through his heart. Not only that but he could cure others with his blood. If he willingly puts a drop on somepony their ailments would be his they would be cured. The only problem was the more and more he fought the more and more Krieg would start to dominate his personality. Luna didn't seem to notice as she was in love but I saw what was coming and knew we would have to act soon. It was during the final fight with Discord that we both saw Krieg took over or actually after it. Luna and I had gone inside Discords castle alone to use the Elements of Harmony to stop him and we succeeded. As we walked out we heard screams and thought that some of Discord's men had ambushed Dylan and our men, but when we got outside we saw Krieg filled with bloodlust killing our men after he could find no more of Discords'. We stood in shock as we saw spells bouncing off of him since no unicorn magic could touch him and him slicing apart our men like a scythe through wheat, laughing while he did it. Then as he looked up at us I knew Dylan was no longer in control for Dylan's normal turquoise eye with a small yellow ring in it had turned bloodshot and was fully yellow. The look of insanity I saw that day is not one I will soon forget. I looked at my sister and we both had tears in our eyes and we both knew what had to be done."

"We combined our magic to lift the biggest rock we could find and crushed him repeatedly until he stopped moving. We thought that was the end of it but as we were flying away with the statue of Discord I saw a pool of blood slowly drip towards him until it hit him and he rose again. I yelled for the escort to turn around but by the time we reached the sight of the battle he had run off with no way to trace him. For years he was a bane on the land killing entire towns and leaving before we could get there. Then he made the mistake of coming to Canterlot and when Luna and I found out he was here we came up with a new plan one to trap him forever. Krieg fell right into it the earth collapsing beneath him, dropping him into this cell, closing behind him, and we then embedded chains into his bones to prevent him from leaving the cell. We finally captured Krieg and when we did Equestria was safe for a time, but then Luna started plotting. She missed the attention he gave her, the appreciation he felt for her night. She felt like she was being shunned by society and that no one appreciated her beautiful night. So she rose up as Nightmare Moon and you know the rest from there." Princess Celestia concluded.

"Wow that is quite the story Princess but why would you omit it from history I mean it does not seem like that big of an event?" Twilight questioned. I had sat there listening to the retelling of part of our bloody history remembering the times when Krieg wasn't this much of an influence and decided that now would be the time to talk. My deep voice resonated through the door on our cell, startling both Twilight and the Princess, as I stated "maybe because we massacred well over a hundred thousand people not only ponies but dragons and griffins. We removed an entire race of your kind called hippocampus, which were like sea horses and we attacked and almost succeeded in killing one of your precious Princesses. That might be why I am locked up in this godforsaken cell miles underground with no one but the maniac to keep me company."


	2. Chapter 2 The Release

Chapter 2: The Release

Neither pony outside spoke for what seemed like minutes. Then I heard movement outside and the slit to look inside my cell was covered by a pair of light purple eyes that I knew all two well from when I was free.

"Ah Helios finally decided to grace us with your presence after all these long centuries. How is Selene? She used to visit me a lot more than you ever did?" I stated hoping that this conversation would not draw out Krieg.

"Why did he call you Helios Princess and who is Selene?" Twilight Sparkle piped up.

"He believes that those are the sun and moon gods and my sister and I are just their form in this land so he calls us that. Now no more questions until I am done talking to him," Celestia said as she turned back to me "Dylan? Are you in control right now?"

"Yes for now I am."

"Hurray that means we can let you… wait what do you mean for now?"

"Krieg is sleeping some where in our brain and even as we talk he starts to stir he will be free in mere minutes. I suggest you take the young one away from here she does not need to hear what he has to say." I stated quickly as Krieg began to wake sending waves of pain through our head.

"I see but can I at least see your eye one last time for I fear I will never see it again," pleaded Princess Celestia. I sighed and moved our head into the light, no sooner had I done this before Krieg gained complete control causing pain to seer through our head. He swung the blunt side of our buzz axe into our face screaming "The pain goes HERE!" Celestia had moved away from our cell as soon as she saw the color of our eye change and was now ushering Twilight away while being assailed with questions from Twilight in one ear and Krieg's insane ramblings in the other.

"Somebody open me up and put out the fire in my belly... Put it out with knives and bullets and strangling, or I will eat your nephews!"

The pair quickly walked away from our cell leaving me to try and calm Krieg down as he was spewing his ramblings all around the cell deep under Canterlot.

_Canterlot the day of the Royal wedding_

I was in control again it had taken a year or two but in this cell I couldn't really tell how long it was. Today, or maybe it was tonight who knows, I had been hearing wedding bells. I recognized them from long ago and they were vibrating through the caverns into our cell. I wondered who was getting married that required such a massive sound. Krieg was grumbling in our mind that he would slice their throats for just a little peace and quite. He chuckled at himself and went back to sleep inside our mind. I was only slightly amused as I knew he would go through with his threat if not properly tamed. As the wedding bells started to fade I heard voices near my cell. At first I hoped that it was Celestia or maybe even Luna come to visit me and hopefully spare me from the torture of being stuck here with only a maniac for company. But as the voices grew nearer I only recognized one and it was not one of the Princesses. The young one had come to visit me again.

"Twilight, where are you leading us? At this rate we won't escape from these caverns in time to stop Chrysalis." Said the voice I did not recognize.

"If we are going to stop Chrysalis we are going to need all the help we can get and sense none of my friends believe me we are going to get help from an unusual source" stated Twilight Sparkle.

"Well I don't see why we have to wander down here to look for … why is there a random steel door down here? Is it the exit to these caverns?" The other voice asks.

"No behind this door is somepony that can help us, I hope." Twilight Sparkle replied. I looked at the slit as Twilight's deep purple eyes looked in on me. I started to stand slowly as I heard her start speaking "Umm Miii Mister Dylan are you in um control right now?"

"Yes for now, what is it that you want young one?" I said in my deep voice. I heard a sigh of relief come from Twilight and an eep of surprise from the other pony.

"Well I came here to ask foo- for your help in stopping an evil from attacking Canterlot." Twilight replied nervously.

"Ahhh I would be glad to help but how do you plan to keep Krieg under control little one?" I questioned.

"Who is this colt and who's Krieg? I thought you said there was only one person in there?" Said the other pony rapidly

"Quite Cadence I have to think." Twilight replied. Cadence that must be the other pony I thought and she must have not seen me yet through the slit and when she does it might be I surprise to her. I chuckled quietly to myself, but Twilight must have heard.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Oh just the thought of when your friend sees me for the first time and that you think you can come up with a way to control Krieg after only meeting him once." I started laughing maniacally at that and it took me awhile to regain control of our body. Twilight was thinking hard I could tell from her eyes then when she appeared to be stumped she did something I was not expecting.

"Well how would you get him under control?" she politely asked. I stopped moving looked at her and a sort of appreciation for this young pony came to me, but Krieg was waking and he brought up images of her splayed on the ground, intestines falling out of her, eyeless sockets looking up at us as we swung our axe repeatedly into her unmoving corpse. I slammed the blunt slide of it into our forehead to remove those images and Twilight looked slightly shocked.

"Ignore what I just did, to get him under control is easy but for some reason neither of your Princesses figured it out. We will never break an oath that is made upon our axe and sealed with blood. When I make an oath he will follow suit. You have to decide what the oath shall be and be specific. When you are ready cut your left fore leg and I shall cut my left hand we will combine our blood flow and both Krieg and I shall state the oath that you provide then we will never break it. Be warned though if you are not specific enough Krieg will find a loop hole and start killing. When you think you have an appropriate oath open the door and we shall begin." I finished and hoped she would be ready before Krieg awoke again. For a long time no one talked no one moved and then finally Twilight said "I think I have one, I am going to open the door." And she did. As the door slowly opened I got my first real look at Twilight. She was a unicorn which was no surprise if she was Princess Celestia's student about average size for a pony with a mane and tail that was mainly deep purple with strips of lighter purple in it. Her coat was a lighter shade of purple and her cutie mark was a magenta six pointed star surrounded by eight smaller white stars. I noticed that she was looking at me with a slight fear in her eyes.

I was a sight to behold completely bald; standing around six foot six weighing in at around one hundred seventy five pounds I was huge even on my own planet. I saw her look over my mask again before moving down my bare chest and tracing the tribal tattoos that swirled all over the muscles on my chest, arms, and back. She noticed the wrappings covering the burn marks on my right fore arm and right hand as well as the metal studded leather gauntlet protecting my left fore arm and left hand. As she reached my pants she gasped since though they were orange they were splashed with a deep red that she must have recognized as dried blood from battles past. I looked behind her as she continued to take in the sight of me and saw what appeared to by a pink alicorn, with a diamond heart as her cutie mark and a mane and tail that was a mixture purple pink and yellow, staring at me as well.

Finally I decided to end their stare session and get this show on the rode. "Twilight we must hurry if you don't make me swear an oath soon Krieg will come out and I won't be able to control him." That seemed to shake her out of her astonishment and she nodded and came forward. "Tell me the oath that you wish to put us under and then we shall cut our selves and repeat it while we share each others blood flow."

Twilight again nodded and said "I want you to swear upon your axe that you shall only harm those that I decide are deserving of it unless it is to protect the innocent."

"A good oath now be forewarned once we start the transfer of blood and I have said the oath Krieg shall come out as well and state it in his special way," I chuckled slightly "what ever you do don't pull away until he is finished or else he will not be bound by it properly." Twilight nodded her understanding even though her eyes were filled with fear.

"Then we shall begin come closer and give me your left fore leg, this will hurt a lot." A she came forward and stuck out her left fore leg I grasped it a drug my buzz axe across it drawing a deep line of dark red blood from her. She gasped from the pain before I cut my left palm deeply and placed our cuts against each other drawing another gasp from her. As soon as her blood touched us we felt an old familiar power returning to our body. I then started the oath.

"I Dylan swear upon our axe that I shall only harm those who are deemed deserving by you Twilight Sparkle unless it is to protect some one who is innocent from harm." Twilight's body trembled as the power from the oath coursed through us. Then our hand grasped her hoof harder as Krieg came out to give his oath.

"I Krieg swear upon our shiniest meat bicycle that the screams of sweet pain will only come from those Twilight deems ugly enough unless I have to protect the purity from the heart of darkness" Krieg ended. Once Krieg's oath had ended both ours and Twilight's wounds healed not leaving a scar and Krieg let me have control again. I looked at Twilight the fear evident on our face. I then looked behind me at the chains embedded in my back and the wall. I reached back and one by one ripped them from our back causing blood to splatter the wall behind us. This caused Twilight to run from the cell out of fear. Once the last chain was removed I reached down to where Twilight's blood had dripped onto the ground. When I touched it the wounds on my back healed instantly leaving me perfectly fine and able to grab my axe and walk purposefully out of the cell that had been imprisoning me for over a thousand years. As I walked out I took a deep breath and released smelling freedom on the air. The two ponies watched me fearfully and took a cautious step back fearing an attack from me. I looked at them and chuckled "Well lets get going I have been cooped up in that cell for over a millennium and I want to see the sun again."


	3. Chapter 3 The Wedding

Chapter 3 The Wedding

I followed behind the two ponies reveling in my new freedom all the while listening to the conversation going on between them. I was swinging my axe side to side, as the caverns had more arm room then my old cell, and, when the ceiling was tall enough I would flip my axe in the air and catch its handle as it fell back down to me. I did not fail to notice the way every time I did either of these the ponies in front of me cringed slightly.

"Are you sure we can trust this … thing?" said the one called Cadence "I mean it doesn't sound too stable and that weapon looks very dangerous to put it mildly."

"Well he did swear that he would only hurt people if I say so, so I don't think he will be a danger to any one," Twilight said in response but even she sounded doubtful.

"He may have just been lying to get you to release him so he could wreak havoc on Equestria," Cadence whispered furiously, "He certaintly seems crazy enough to do it."

"Well then why hasn't he just killed us already and left to kill more ponies in Equestria!" retorted Twilight equally furious at Cadence's lack of trust in their new ally. Twilight wasn't going so far as to call Dylan a friend yet, as she realized that he probably only made that oath as a means to escape, but she had to believe that he would keep to that oath. All the while I had been listening and decided to enter the conversation but to find out something I had been wondering.

"So Cadence I know that you alicorns are normally like gods so what are you associated?" I questioned loudly causing both of the ponies in front of me to jump and eep loudly.

"W-what do you mean?" Cadence managed to stutter out in a whisper.

"You know Selene controls the moon and Helios the sun." I replied.

"Ummm don't you mean Luna and Celestia?" Cadence said giving me a weird look at the unusual names I had for her Princesses. Before I could respond Twilight cut in.

"Dylan uses the names of the gods from his world to describe the powers of the Princesses."

"Ok well in answer to you question in specialize in love, spreading it creating it and reinforcing it." Cadence responded with a flourish of her mane and fore hooves.

"Oh so you are Eros," I stated simply.

"Wait what no I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadence for short not Eros." Cadence replied angrily halting our forward progress.

"Well to me you are now Eros" I stated simply and tried to move around her. She stepped in my way blocking me from moving forward, she then started complaining to me about disrespecting her by giving her some nickname. I stopped listening to her once she started as I looked past her seeing three ponies blocking our path. All three were dressed as bridesmaids, and I could practically feel the hate coming off of them. I knew they wanted a fight so I pushed Cadence out of the way gaining a gasp of indignation from her. As I stepped forward and drew my buzz axe all three stated in eerie unison "You shall not pass". As I prepared to let Krieg loose on them a searing pain went through our blood. It was then that I remembered our oath to Twilight. I looked back at the two ponies behind me stopped dead in their tracks slightly unnerved by my sudden aggression and the sight of the three bridesmaids with glowing green eyes. As I looked back I caught Twilight's eye and said "I need your permission you know and they don't seem to want to wait."

"Oh right," Twilight hastily replied while giving a smug look towards Cadence since I was obeying my oath, "Well could you just knock them out not kill them?" I sighed heavily and sheathed my axe as I turned around. I could still let Krieg out to knock them out quickly so as the three ponies charged at me he was set loose. "YEEEESSSS MEAT POUNDING TIME!" he screamed as he head butted the lead pony knocking her out cold. The other two tried to slow down after seeing the apparent ease at which we had removed their leader only to run straight into our hands which were brought together swiftly knocking both ponies' heads together with a satisfying clunk putting them to sleep as well. The fight took all of ten seconds not the most satisfying, but it helped ease our rage that had been building up for centuries. As I slowly gained control over our body again the two ponies I was protecting stood open mouthed at the speed and brutality with which I had removed the three ponies. Once I had sufficient control over Krieg again I looked at Twilight and Cadence and simply stated "The exit to these caverns is right there we should probably get going if we are going to stop what ever you need me to help you stop."

That seemed to shake them out of their stupor as Cadence took the lead running out the exit coming up in to the bright sunshine that was outside. I covered my eye from the suns rays as I basked in their warmth. My god it was amazing to feel the sunlight on our skin after all those years. I did not get to enjoy it long as Twilight yelled "Come on!" and I was forced to run to catch up to her and Princess Cadence. We seemed to be heading to the royal castle and made it inside with out any problems. We stopped outside of a pair of giant doors that the sounds of a wedding ceremony were coming through. Before busting in there to kick ass and take names Twilight looked at me and said "Umm Dylan Princess Celestia is in there and probably won't be too happy to see you so maybe you should wait out here until we ask you to come in?" I agreed reluctantly and walked toward a window to bath in the sunlight once more.

I heard the doors open, but after that I zoned out not paying any attention to what was happening around me. Krieg and I just sat and enjoyed the sun letting it warm us and let it start to turn the skin on our body tanner. I didn't know if hours or minutes passed before I was drawn out of my reprieve by the calling of my name.

"Dylan hurry up we need to get going" Twilight screamed at me as she came running out of the room where the wedding was being held. She was quickly followed by five more mares who all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"Umm Twi what is that?!" asked an orange earth pony with blond hair green eyes and three apples as a cutie mark. She spoke with a slight southern draw leading me to believe she was a farmer.

"No time to explain girls just trust me that he will protect you now let's hurry up and get the Elements!" Twilight stated rapidly and ran off leaving the five mares and me the choice of following or being left behind. As we raced off after her I got the chance to study the other four mares running with me. There was another earth pony that was bright pink had a poufy pink mane and tale. Her eyes were bright blue, while her cutie mark was three balloons, two blue one yellow, and she seemed to be smiling even though the others were all serous. The next one was a white unicorn with a well kept deep purple mane and tail. She had dark blue eyes and three diamonds for a cutie mark and seemed to be trying to keep her mane looking nice even though the situation seemed quite dire. Behind the white one was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tale. I couldn't quite make out what her eye color was because she would shy away from my gaze, her cutie mark was three pink winged butterflies. The last one was another Pegasus but she was bright blue and had a rainbow colored main and tale. She had a cloud with a rainbow colored lighting bolt coming from it for a cutie mark. She made eye contact every time I looked at her with magenta eyes that dared me to try something that would harm her or her friends. The one thing that each of these five new ponies shared was a general wariness of me. Which I was fine with I was not here to make friends but to kill the deserving and move on.

Once I was done studying each of the new mares the entire city started shaking. We had just run out onto the street and we all looked up to see what appeared to be a giant pink dome covering the city shatter apart. Then theses things started flying in towards the city crashing into the streets only to stand up unscathed if slightly disorientated. When the first one landed near our group we got to see what it really looked like. It appeared to by a cross between a pony and an insect, but with cat eyes and vampire teeth. Once all of us got over our shock we started off running again even though I didn't know where our destination was. Krieg was trying to gain trying to make me kill all the things around me but when even that thought came up pain would sear through our blood. Finally we appeared to reach our destination only to be surrounded on all sides by the weird insect ponies. I jumped in front of the mares and drew my axe ready to defend them which caused the things to move back at the sight of me. I looked back at twilight as Krieg slowly took control. She must have seen my eye change be cause she nodded and started to speak "Krieg these things are called changelings they are our enemy, I want you to create a hole for the girls and I to get inside that building and then … I want you to take care of every single changeling you find" Krieg nodded once while a smile touched our lips. Twilight didn't specify how to take 'care' of them and Krieg was only to happy to take that as kill them all.

"POUNDS! OF! FLESH!" Krieg screamed as we ran towards the doors to the building swinging our axe like a mad man cutting heads off of changelings, removing limbs and wings on a whim all the while barreling through them like a line backer creating a whole in their ranks that would allow the six mares to get to that door way. Once we had reached the door way after what felt like hours of combat but was only a few seconds we turned around to find the changelings and the six mares standing still in shock at the carnage Krieg had created.

"WELL PRETTY PONIES MOVE INSIDE SO I CAN START THE MEAT CONCERTO!" Krieg yelled jarring the six ponies into action. They ran at full speed through the hole we had created and jumped inside with us closing the door behind them. We looked out at the changeling ranks that were still a mass of stunned silence and underneath our mask we smiled.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rampage

Chapter 4 The Rampage

"NOW THE SCREAMY SOUNDS THAT YOU SHALL EMIT WILL SOOTHE MY EARS INTO DRIPPING ON THE GROUND." Krieg yelled while running back into the crowd of stunned changelings. As we sliced the first changelings torso in half it seemed to jar the others into action. They quickly surrounded us and we looked around, I guessed one hundred maybe one fifty and only one of us. Krieg seemed too like these odds and I was willing to let him have his fun even if the changelings' glowing green blood didn't heal us like the crimson blood of most sentient beings but he was happy to have something splattering our body healing any wounds of ours even if it was taking longer than normal to heal us. Over a thousand years of nothing after getting used to the blood splashing on us everyday well we were in heaven. I was broken from my thoughts as one either extremely brave or extremely stupid changeling decided to attack us. It charged straight forward lowering its horn as if to spear us with it. As the changeling grew closer Krieg shoved our hand out letting the horn pierce our hand until we held the head of the changeling in our hand. The changelings looked at us with surprise at our willingness to be given a wound that would send lesser men or ponies out of a fight. The changeling we held struggled against our grip on its skull as Krieg started to laugh quietly and maniacally and as his volume increased so did our grip on the poor things head. The rest of the changelings looked on in terror now as we slowly cracked the exoskeleton surrounding the changelings head. Its screams grew louder with the Krieg's laughter until the screams abruptly ended with a loud crunch as the changelings head was turned into a mass of green goop splattered us and the ground around us leaving a headless body and a horn in my hand. Krieg slammed our axe into the body and slowly started to pull out the horn from our hand above his head so that every changeling could see the gaping hole in our hand slowly absorbing the green blood and closing in on its self. Krieg was now laughing louder than ever, his laughter echoing around the square of terrified changelings. The laughter abruptly stopped as Krieg threw the horn with deadly accuracy into the neck of a changeling that tried to fly away, sending a clear message; fight and die or run and die.

They all seemed to share a thought and charged at us making it clear that they would all fight. Krieg started his laugh causing the lead changelings to hesitate. This was a mistake as our axe was quickly ripped from the headless body at our feet and swung in a wide circling arc that took off three heads before becoming stuck in the neck of the fourth. Green blood was literally gushing over us from multiple sources as we took hooves horns and wings to our body and face the damage healing almost as quickly as it was dealt. Krieg ripped our axe from the neck of the changeling causing more blood to be splattered everywhere. He started swinging randomly clearly enjoying himself as he ripped wings off of changelings, rendering them flightless, cutting entire legs off and leaving the changeling there to suffer and even ripping out intestines and strangling others with them. I let him have his fun and drew within our mind to avoid hearing his insane ramblings about the green meat he was bathing in. I felt time slip by as I pondered our release from prison and this fight that so quickly appeared. I "sat" (metaphorically speaking) there wondering how Twilight Sparkle could even attempt to trust us even though she knows all about our history. As I was thinking I started to feel claustrophobic. I never felt like that inside our mind so I ignored it. As the fight continued to get closer to the inevitable end the feeling got worse. Right as the fight came to a close I realized what was causing the feeling, but it was too late. As the fight came to a end with a blow from our axe into the head of the last changeling Krieg put up the final bar in the prison designed to hold me in our mind not allowing me any control over our body but still able to feel everything. I screamed thoughts with rage and pushed against the mental barriers with all my might but they wouldn't budge. I was forced to give up as I realized I wasn't strong enough to break this new prison in our mind. Once I gave up our body started to jump as Krieg commanded it singing "THE LITTLE MAN IS CAUGHT, THE LITTLE MAN HAS FAUHGT, AND THE LITTLE MAN HAS FAILED" over and over.

I realized then what he did. During the fight he had let me believe he was concentrating solely on the fight to lull me into a sense of false security. Then he constructed a mental barrier around my thoughts keeping me from taking control although I could still hear see and feel everything he did. I cursed at myself which for being stupid enough to let my guard down around him since he has tried this before. Krieg laughed harder at my anger which lead me to believe he can still hear my thoughts and maybe I could still influence his decisions. Krieg stopped celebrating then and started to move out of the court yard.

We found a street and started to walk up and down through the city down every street. I wondered what Krieg was doing until we came upon a changeling. The changeling had two ponies cornered. The ponies appeared to be a couple as the stallion stood in front of the mare trying to protect her from the changeling. We watched as the changeling burst into green flames causing the stallion to step back in surprise. Once the flames settled there were two mares that looked exactly the same. Taking advantage of the stallion's confusion the new mare jumped over him and spin around with the real mare so that once the stallion turned around there was no way to tell the mares apart. While watching this I finally realized why they were called changelings. They changed into loved ones to take their place for some reason. As the stallion looked at the two mares in confusion as both claimed to be the real one Krieg sheathed our axe and sprinted towards the mares. I thought he was going to kill all three but as the thoughts of the stallion and the mare on our left being killed entered our head our blood boiled intensely. Krieg then homed in on the mare on the right and quickly closed the distance between us. In a blur he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground and then proceeded to stomp on her head until it exploded in green blood and the body changed back into a changelings'.

The mare ran into her lover's arms and they sat like that until Krieg turned around to look at them. When they finally looked up and saw what the blur was that saved them they both screamed in terror and galloped away. Krieg shrugged and started to prowl the streets again. It finally clicked then for me. Our oath with Twilight was still in effect so Krieg couldn't harm innocents unless it was to protect someone. And Twilight did tell him to "take care of" every changeling we found. So Krieg was going to patrol the city looking for more changelings to take care of.

As we prowled the streets we continued to find more and more changelings too many to count but not enough to overpower us. We killed hundreds maybe even a thousand changelings. We saved innocent bystanders and guards all of whom took one look at us and would run away screaming or faint on the spot. Krieg was indifferent to the ponies' fear of us he just wanted to carnage to not stop. As we hunted through the streets I started to realize just how long we had been gone. The city was at least three times larger and the buildings were taller and more closely packed together than the last time we had stalked through it. The streets were actually cobbled although the craters from where the changelings landed. As Krieg looked on down the street we saw more changelings flying towards us. As Krieg stood and waited I noticed something strange. The changelings didn't look like they were flying more like they were being pushed. Our eye widened as we both noticed the pink barrier rapidly moving towards us that was pushing the changelings. Krieg started to run from the barrier but it rapidly caught up. When I thought it was going to hit us it passed over us still carrying the changelings away. Krieg stopped and we watched as the barrier grew until it covered the entire city and threw what I guessed was all of the changelings that were left out of the city. Krieg started getting angry at the fact that our prey had gotten away. He then realized that his little rampage was over and he got so angry he started slamming our axe into the ground repeatedly.

When Krieg finally got over his little temper tantrum he stood up and started moving through the city heading back in the direction of the castle. I listened to his thoughts and realized he was heading there to look for Twilight Sparkle so she could give us more stuff to kill. We were almost there when a sound drifted into our ears. I was about to try and get Krieg to stop when he halted tilted his head to hear the sound better. I concentrated on it and found it was some type of string instrument, a cello that was it. As soon as I came to this realization Krieg went running towards the sound.


End file.
